


Healing

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elfroot, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gentleness, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Neria wasn’t as good as Wynne when it came to healing spells, but she was familiar with the basics.





	Healing

Neria wasn’t as good as Wynne when it came to healing spells, but she was familiar with the basics. She also knew what to do to soothe pain, and during the trip to the Brecilian Forest she had collected enough elfroot to properly tend to any wound. She made use of the new resources sooner than she had expected, though, because when they were on their way to the camp, they had been attacked by darkspawn and Leliana had been hurt.

Neria prepared some ointment and gently tended to the wound on Leliana’s back, where the rogue had been hit by one of the hurlocks while she had been protecting Neria from being tackled to the ground. 

When they set up a camp near the river later, Sten and Zevran went to make sure that the area was relatively safe, while Neria stayed with Leliana.

“You should feel better in about an hour,” Neria said, looking at the reddened skin. She sighed as she put away the ointment. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Leliana answered, and when she turned around slowly, Neria saw that she was smiling. “You don’t have to handle all of this alone.”

Neria couldn’t help smiling. She pressed a gentle kiss to Leliana’s shoulder, making sure not to accidentally hurt her.

“I know. It’s just… difficult to see you get hurt because of me.”

Leliana didn’t say anything to that, but when she carefully leaned against Neria, the mage wrapped both arms around her right away, bringing them closer together. The rogue squeezed Neria’s fingers as she said:

“I can handle myself. And I want to protect you, just like you protect us.”

Neria pressed her forehead to Leliana’s, thankful for her lover’s presence by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age (any), anypair, Elfroot and Healing Spells"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/723414.html?thread=95457494#t95457494)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
